Bubble
Bubbles, sometimes known as Anti-Fairies, are reappearing enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. They generally appear as skulls clothed in fire of varying colors, and often have the ability to jinx Link when they hit him, rendering him unable to use his sword for a small amount of time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Bubbles float randomly around dungeons. They have the appearance of skulls inside bubbles, and are completely invulnerable. In the first quest, bubbles flash red and blue; if Link touches one, he takes no damage, but cannot use his sword for several seconds. In the second quest, bubbles come in two additional varieties, either red or blue. If Link touches a red bubble, he is unable to use his sword unless he then touches a blue bubble; this sometimes necessitates leaving the room and finding a room which contains bubbles of the correct color. He can also regain the use of his sword if he visits a Fairy Pond, drinks a Red Potion or Blue Potion, or acquires a Triforce fragment. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In this game, they appear as skulls inside a flickering bubble. They float around rooms in diagonal patterns, bouncing nintey degrees when they hit a corner. When they hit Link, they damage both his health and his magic ability. Some move very slowly, while others move very quickly. Unlike in the original game, bubbles in this game can be killed, but they have a massive 250 hit points. A second kind of bubble, much larger and appearing as a cow's skull instead of a human skull, can be found in the Great Palace. When slain, it splits into two regular bubbles. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past In this game, the bubbles are called Anti-fairies, and in fact it is this game with which the term is most closely associated (although they also appear in The Minish Cap, and in Link's Awakening DX). Anti-fairies pose as rotating creatures, which move by spinning four balls around the skull at its center. It (usually) sticks to walls and moves alongside them, however some exhibit the ability to move freely about a room, bouncing off of walls. As in Zelda II, if Link is hit by the Anti-fairy, he suffers a loss of both health and magic ability. If sprinkled with magic powder, they turn into fairies. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask They are explicitly named "bubbles" in these two games, and resemble a floating skull with bat-wings on the temples, wreathed in fire. There are four different types: Red, Blue, Green and White. They each have their own attack methods: * Blues crash into Link (in Majora's Mask this prevents Link from using his sword). Also, in Majora's Mask, blue Bubbles are the only enemies, along with Like Likes that drop purple Rupees when shot with a Light Arrow. * Reds leap out of molten magma as well as the earth (this burns Link and destroy his Deku Shield, if equipped). * Greens float in a set pattern (the green around them acting like a barrier, which disappears and reappears at regular intervals). They are much larger than other bubbles, although there are a pair of normal-sized ones in one of the hallways of the Forest Temple. There is also a huge one in the Kakariko well. * Whites attack by swooping. Their flames can be extinguished with the Shield or the Hookshot. kill them with one shot, while the Hookshot paralyzes them. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bubbles are simple flaming skulls with glowing eyes that float around. They attack Link on sight. There are two kinds, Reds and Blues. * Reds set Link on fire if touched, but can be destroyed by many different means. * Blues curse Link if touched, and Link is left be unable to use any weapons in this state. The Blues are also resistant to all attacks unless their blue flames are first extinguished, something which can only be done through the use of Ice arrows, the Deku Leaf, or the Hookshot. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Both bubbles and anti-fairies are found in this game. The anti-fairies will turn into fairies if hit with the boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bubbles are skulls with bat-like wings, and often hide among regular skulls as camouflage. When struck, they lose their wings and try to hop away until they regain them. There are three kinds of bubble in the game. *''Normal'' bubbles have no apparent magical attributes, and act exactly like the others. *''Blue'' bubbles freeze Link upon contact, causing gradual cold damage until Link breaks free. *''Red'' bubbles set fire to Link, and the Ordon Shield will burn away. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bubbles are flaming skulls. They fly around Link. To defeat Bubbles, you must hit them with the Boomerang, then hit the with the sword, or hit them with the boomerang. There are two types of Bubbles. Ice and Fire. * Fire bubbles just hurt Link if they make contact with him. * Ice bubbles harm Link and turn him into ice, causing him to slide across the floor. The frozen effect lasts for around 3 to 5 seconds. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies